


Revenge is sweet with you

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU No supernatural beings, Alcoholic!John Winchester, Complications with posting, Estabilished Sabriel, Falling In Love, Gabriel being a good brother, Gang AU, John is a bad father, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Separated! Dean and Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is part of the gang named Hunters. His mother was killed by a rival gang, the Demons and it's Dean's life goal now to take revenge.<br/>Castiel grew up in the gang: Angels but when his family decides they will make an ally with the Hunters he needs to become one of the other gang.<br/>Will he be able to do it? Maybe it won't be that hard with such a good Hunter by his side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue: The Night when everything went to the Devil

Dean remembered clearly the night it happened.

He was just eight. He didn’t really give much thought when he felt the smell of smoke in the air. Maybe mother burned the dinner again – if Dean remembered correctly, that’s what he thought at first.

It was a cold night. When the house became warm it was strange but not strange enough for Dean or his dad, John to assume anything was wrong.  
The fact that Mary didn’t come down for dinner was way more worrying.

They knew where to find Mom, if she’s not down taking care of Dean.

The younger son: Sam was only six months old. Mary took a fair amount of her time looking out for him. She always said to Dad she didn’t want the little boy to get involved in the band’s business either and Dean never knew until that night what she was talking about.

They found Mary burning to ashes bounded to the ceiling of Sammy’s room. She was bleeding from several wounds to Sammy’s face, her mouth was full with some kind of burning clothing, so she couldn’t shout. They couldn’t help her, the fire ate her up in front of her whole family’s eyes and they couldn’t do anything.  
Dean felt ashamed even now for turning away that night, that night when he saw his mother the last time. He couldn’t stand the sight. Mary Winchester, the perfect mother burning up until nothing left from her just a hole in Dean’s soul and the smell of alcohol on his father.

When Dean looked away, everything seemed dark after the glowing light Mom passed away in. Darker than the other nights when he looked out in the window thinking about the pie Mary made her for dinner. Darker than the dark of his wardrobe when he pleaded for Mom to take a look in it and tell him if she found a monster in it. Darker than anything in Dean’s life before.

Then he saw a brightening yellow eye. A man in his father’s age just stood there turning his back to them. And the man just started to walk down as if nothing has happened.  
That night with his mother he lost his home too, and not just literally. But that was also the night he learned about the most important thing in his future life: the Family Business.  
The Hunters.

Turns out John Winchester was one of the band who called themselves like that. And Dean soon also learned the band had two rival bands too. The Angels and The Demons.  
Dean doesn’t remember The Talk itself as him and Sam referred to it lately, but he remembered his first glass of beer, that he puked after it, and that John gave him that beer.  
He told everything about the yellow eye, and John told him everything about the band called Demons.

They all had a tattoo on the back of their neck. An eye tattoo.

But Dad said he never met a yellow eyed one before.

They swore revenge together. Dean held Sammy in his arm when they did.

That was the night when Dean first met all the Hunters.

That was also the night when John first asked him to call him Sir.


	2. The Ally: Part 1

Dean’s alarm clock woke him up with the Eye of the Tiger at exactly 7 o’ clock. As he crawled out of bed he realized there was a naked woman next to him. Again.

The blondie seemed to get awake too, so Dean supposed he should prepare himself for the questions.

“Are you waking up at seven every Sunday?”- the girl asked with a smile that said to Dean that he wasn’t that bad last night.

“Trust me Babe, that’s the lux in my life.”- Dean said with the same smile. He got used to call the girls Babe it was the best way to avoid saying the wrong name.

“Hm… You didn’t tell me you were that busy guy when we met last night.” The girl got up and turned away swaying her hips as she walked back to the kitchen to get her clothes.   
Dean honestly didn’t remember anything from last night but it must have been wild.

“So? When will we meet again?” And here came the question. It came as a shout from the kitchen this time.

“Never. ” Dean answered with the same non-caring attitude the girl asked it.

There was silence then he heard the hurried footsteps.

‘And here comes the hysteria’

“What do you mean by never? You’ve said you want to wake next to me from now on!”

Was he that drunk? He thought he wasn’t able to get that drunk anymore. Well, it was the anniversary of The Night after all.

“Well Darling, you better not get your guy in a bar next time.” Dean said with a shining smile. It was easier to be cruel, not to mention it was more effective.

The girl’s jaw fell, and closed again. Then came the well-known bitch face, then the shouting, and then the punch.

Dean didn’t punch back, he swore he will never punch a girl. He had better things to take his anger out.

After the girl ran out muttering things like “What a jerk…” and such, he dressed up, and started his morning routines.

He was at tooth brushing when his phone rang. He quickly spitted the toothpaste out then picked up his phone. It was an old Nokia, he remembered Sammy called it a hoar when they met two years ago. That was the last time he saw him.

He picked the phone up with hope.

The voice on the other end wasn’t Sammy’s through.

“Son, I hope you have some free time.”

Dean instinctively straightened his spine.

“What can I do for you Sir?”

“I found him.”

The world turned with Dean. Could it be true? He waited for this moment for years. He was suddenly aware of all the kilometers that separated him from the Hunters.

“Where?” 

“Calm down Son. It’s not that easy.”

Dean tried to relax but all his muscles stayed tense.

After Dean turned twenty-two he started to live by himself. He took his father’s 67’ Chevy Impala and took the road. He basically lived in the car, he even named it. Baby was how he called her. She was the only one who was called like this from the heart by Dean.

Sometimes Dean slept in cheap motel rooms just like now. And in that case he took chicks home very often.

Girls and cars were the only thing Dean could call a hobby. He spent almost all his time with searching for The Yellow Eyed Demon. That was the only thing that kept him going after his mother died.

He searched for the man for several years now. And now he (or rather his father) found him.

“What do you mean by it’s not that easy?”

There was a small silence on the other end of the phone before John started to talk very calmly.

“The Yellow eyed is named Azazel. He is the King of the Demons.”

This couldn’t mean any good. Demons were a well-organized gang, nothing like the Hunters. They had a king to lead them, and the King was always chosen by the other Demons: the sellers (who had red eye) and the peasants (who were the black eyed ones). There were also the Princes who had white eye but there was only one or two of them. No one has seen the King before, so they had no idea what color his tattoo was like. It seemed now that it was Yellow. 

Hunters had no hierarchy. They were like a big family, the only outside sign of Hunters was the tattoo of Protection. It was like a pentagram burning in fire. Oh, the irony…  
John Winchester and his kids however were very high rated between Hunters.

In the good times when they were together (they meaning John, Dean and Sammy) they had big fights with both Demons and Angels. And they won all the time. Hunters called the three of them unstoppable.

And then Sammy just quit. He wanted to go to school, to live a normal life, and no matter what John said he left two years ago. And one year later Dean left too.  
Their ways never met since then, but John always called Dean to tell everything about the hunters. Dean has never quit after all, all he did was walking his own way.  
As for Sam, he cut all the ropes between himself and the Hunters, included Dean and John.

John sometimes took a peek at his scores in school when he thought no one saw him, and Dean tried to phone him several times but never waited for Sam to pick up the phone. He was too much of a coward for that.

Their team fell, and none of them really tried to rebuild their relationship.

Until now.

“Dean, for this mission we need all the help.”

If the boy’s heart didn’t beat faster at the thought of revenge it sure did now. He can finally meet Sammy!

“The Angels offered an ally.”

Wait. What?

“Dad, they are rival gang!”

“None of that Son! And you forgot to call me Sir.”

Dean shut up. He knew his Dad didn’t want to hear about Sam, but this was unfair.

“You’ve said we need all the help. Sir.”

“Sam made it clear how important the family business is for him.”

“Maybe I can make him come back.”

“You’re not allowed to act without my permission.”

Dean sighed angrily. He couldn’t believe Dad would rather make an ally with bloody Angels then ask Sam to come back. Cowardness was in their blood it seemed.

“So how is that ally like?”

“Simple. Angels are helping us hunting down the Demons. They will even send one of them here as a proof of their word. The Angel they sending will become one of us and will be our servant.” 

John left a little time for Dean to work up the information. Then he continued.

“I’m sure they will send someone from the lower cast though. They said their man will be a good fighter and an excellent soldier but I doubt they will send one of the real good ones. Anyway I want someone of our most trustworthy man to be there beside the Angel all the time. Could you do it, Dean?”

The younger Winchester’s mind froze for a minute than anger took over him.

“So what you’re saying is the Yellow Eyed who I were looking for all my life is somewhere there, with a herd of demons and while you and your Hunters taking them down I need to babysit an Angel who would be here to HELP?!”

“That was not what I asked for. And you better not shout with me if you still want me to tell the plans for you.”

When there was no answer from Dean John continued.

“You can come with us and help us, just like the Angel. But we need to plan for this attack, and we need to train. The Angel might not be on our level, so you should train him, this way you and him both could develop. And meanwhile you could make sure the Angel won’t sell out information about us for the other members of his gang.”

Dean started to understand but he still wasn’t happy with the idea of an Angel beside him. But who were him to tell No to his father.

He took a deep breath and said.

“I understand Sir. I’ll be there in an hour.”

He ended the call, packed up, checked out and got in Baby. He picked an album of Bon Jovi and when the music started he turned on the engine and took his way towards the Hunters’ bunker: The Bunker of Man of Letters.


	3. The Ally: Part 2

Castiel woke up at his brother: Gabriel. 

The guy shook him, and rambled on and on about how he should wake up if he doesn’t wants to late. He also threw him with candy.

Sometimes it was hard to believe for Castiel that Gabe had a higher rank then him. Not just because the blond guy’s immatureness, but also because his informalness. It was uncommon for Angels to be informal with each other. Most of the time they saw each other as an underling or a superior despite they were family. With Gabriel it was different.  
He was always the closest family member for Castiel which was weird because when Gabriel was one of the four Archangels, Castiel was one of the lowest Angels. His Wing tattoo was black, which showed his lower rank. Gabriel’s Wing was golden.

Sometimes Castiel thought it was their very different personality which kept them together. Castiel was quiet, calm and obedient. Gabriel was loud, tumbling and riotous. Castiel was cold, humorless and antisocial. Gabriel was funny, and outgoing. Castiel thought maybe they both tried to complete each other and themselves.

He slowly got up, and started to dress. The usual clothing of Angels was black suit, so that was what he choose completed with a blue tie. He was never good with ties, but he didn’t really care if it didn’t stand how it should.

After he was done he turned to Gabriel who reassured him with a smirk and some uninteresting talk.

They got in Gabriel’s golden car and started to drive towards the Hunters’ bunker. Gabe turned on the radio which started to play some rock music Castiel wasn’t interested in. His brother started to hum with it; he seemed to like it so the black winged angel didn’t ask him to turn it off.

As they drove Castiel thought about how he will miss Gabriel after he will become a Hunter. He honestly wasn’t waiting for it. It was like the hugest shame that he was being entrusted by this task. Angels despised hunters with all their heart.

Castiel personally never had a problem with them. He hoped that’s the reason that he was the one who got this task. He understood their motivations, their actions, and liked their free will and the strong feelings that kept them bonded. Those were things what he missed when he was an Angel and he could just hope he will get used to these things soon.

“Are you feeling well kiddo?” Gabriel’s question cut his trope of thoughts.

“I’m fine.” Castiel answered in deep gruffly voice. His voice was always like this, but yet it sounded like all the unsteadiness and suspense that he felt came out in that one sentence.

Gabriel looked at him with a smile and said.

“You will be alright. They are not that bad. You said that remember?”

He did. He regretted it now.

It happened when a superior of his, Zachariah started to complain about how the Hunters ruined his plan, that they were nothing but scum, and maybe they should make a deal with the Demons to get rid of them.

All Castiel said was that sentence. ‘They are not that bad’. He got tortured by Naomi for two days for the incident.

Gabriel seemed strangely proud of him afterwards. He liked to quote that scene.

Castiel turned away.

“You know I wouldn’t say it again Gabe.”

Gabe just smirked at him teasingly.

“I know you would, Cassie.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He couldn’t deal with Gabriel’s bullshit right now.

When they got to the bunker they met two Hunters who already waited for them. The older one seemed a bit like an alcoholic which scared Castiel. He tried to keep the distance between himself and everything alcohol related since his father became an alcoholic from the lack of inspiration for his book.

The other Hunter, the younger seemed like an interesting person. Castiel saw so many emotions whirling in his green eyes he couldn’t even count. Those eyes captured him and he had a hard time looking away.

“So hey there, I’m Gabriel. Angels sent me to give my brother, Cassie here…” he poked Castiel with his elbow “under your commendation.” He grinned. “Of course I will make sure he’s ok now and then and if he gets hurt I will send all the other Archangels on you and yackety-yak.” 

He fell silent for a moment to make his point then he clapped his hands. 

“Back to business. Castiel will be your underling until you manage to take down the Demons. He is a Week-Angel which means he is in one of our lower ranked ones. He is however still one of the strongest. His knife skills are excellent, and he knows some eastern tricks too. Castiel is capable of fastening the healing, and making people fall asleep with simply one touch.“ 

Gabriel straightened his spine proudly. Castiel loved how his brother could be so proud for simple things like this.

“He is also fast but calm and dutiful. You will be pleased with him.”

“I hope so.” The older hunter grumbled.

Gabriel sent him a glare.

“According to our arrangement you can’t be harmed by Castiel in anyway unless the Hunter we are talking about is against the intrigue of your gang. I think the peace between the new Hunter and the gang is your intrigue too.” 

The blond Angel then smiled sweetly at the Hunters.

“Of course if Cassie is being harmed he can call me anytime. Did I mention I am an Archangel?”

The older Hunter flinched at the hidden threat, but the younger just smiled lightly.

Castiel could watch that smile until the end of his life.

“Anyway, I’m out. Was nice to meet ya guys. Try to behave, Cassie!” Gabe winked as he got in his car. Castiel waved back shyly.

After the golden car was out of sight the two Hunters grabbed Castiel’s arms from both side and walked him in the bunker. They sent him in a rock-walled room where it was hard to see anything from the dark.

Castiel was ordered to take off his shirt by a deep voice which he assumed belonged to the younger Hunter.

He obeyed. 

Suddenly he could see a glowing version of the tattoo of Protection. He became very aware of what was happening with him, instead of giving him a tattoo they planned to burn it into him.

Castiel didn’t move away when the glowing form moved behind him. He didn’t even flinch when he felt it burning right between his Wings.  
It was his job to show he’s strong enough, he can take everything they’re doing to him.

After he was marked he took his shirt back. He was leaded to a place what looked like the Angel’s library. The place was full of Hunters. All dirty clothed, some of them made sure their clothing showed their mark.

“Are you the Angel?” One of them asked.

Castiel answered calmly.

“No. I’m your new Hunter.”

He felt the young man on his right smiling again. He tried not to blush.

The Hunter who questioned him nodded.

“Welcome to our family. I’m Robert Singer. But idjits just call me Bobby.”

Castiel offered a light smile.

“Glad to meet you, Bobby.”

“Don’t get too friendly there.” The old man on Castiel’s left side grumbled.

“The grumpy on your left is John Winchester, and the Ken-doll on your right is his son Dean. He will look out for you for the rest few days.”

Castiel turned left and said.

“Nice to meet you.”

Then he turned right, looked up to Dean deep in the eye and smiled genuinely.

“Nice to meet you both.”

Dean held his gaze for a long time with all those emotions wavering in his eye, and Castiel felt lucky to have a guard with such deep feelings.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

When Gabriel got home he could already smell the chocolate cake from the kitchen.

“Everything went well?”

A lovely male voice called out from his room.

“When was the last time I didn’t do something perfectly, Sammy?”

The tall man walked out of Gabe’s room his mark of Protection showing as the blond man jumped up in his arms.

“You’re right. You are the perfect matchmaker Gabe.” Sam Winchester smiled down at his lover.


	4. About nights and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Everyone who wanted me to update soon can be glad now because I found the time to write.  
> This chapter is not a chapter of actions, however I tried to put a lot feelings into it.  
> I can really relate with Cas in this chapter so I hope you will like him. :)  
> There's not that much Dean in this now but when I'm writing about him I'm feeling the miss of Sam too. It makes me feel like I'm part of my story which is special to me.  
> I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!

After Castiel met all the Hunters and introduced himself properly Dean accompanied him to his room. He wasn’t used to the big and firm steps all the Hunters walked with, and although he tried to imitate the moves he still was dropping behind.

Dean made a side look at him. He seemed amused but didn’t say a word.

The room which was assigned to be the Angel’s was a small place with one little dirty window which only let through a little light.

It was squarely an uncared-for place but still Castiel found a certain magic in the little room.

At Angels everything was clean and lighted and golden and white.

Castiel stroked one of the grey rock walls fondly.

He couldn’t catch Dean’s surprised and maybe interested look, but felt his gaze.

He slowly turned back for him and said:

“I like this place. Thank you.”

Dean seemed like he wanted to say something but instead he just gulped and nodded straightening his face.

Castiel walked to his small white bed and sat down.

He had a much larger bed at the Angels. He always felt like it was somehow always empty. The small bed seemed homier.

The bed sheet was rough nothing like he got used to and that made him wonder what the night will feel like from a place like this.

Castiel realized a few years before that he loved nights. It had a certain different wonder from every place in the world.

From his previous home it made him feel all the loneliness of the world but not in the bad way. It was like taking all the bad feelings in him and working them together until they had formed into something both hot and cold in his stomach.

From Gabriel’s place it felt like love. It always made him warm and calm.

When he mentioned it to Gabriel he looked at him like an idiot and started to laugh. He said it has a reason but Castiel didn’t really understand what he meant and Gabe didn’t bother to tell him.

He really liked Gabriel’s place for several reasons. It wasn’t white and gold like all the other Angel apartment. It had lightly pink walls and a big bed which was nothing like Castiel’s. It wasn’t t mushy which kind of surprised Cassie first given Gabe’s dramatic personality but he soon realized that Gabe was way less unserious than he let out.

Castiel looked at Dean again. He wondered what might be under what the man lets out. He knew people like to hide their real self which he personally couldn’t really understand. He liked to show himself although he knew he was different from most Angels. He often got trouble because of this. He supposed playing someone else then who you really were was a defensive mechanism, something which kept you from being hurt. Castiel didn’t mind being hurt as long as there was something he could do it for.

Castiel only realized he stared at his guard when that snapped at him.

“What?!”

Castiel slowly turned away looking at a point at the floor in the room’s other end.

“Fine.” Dean huffed. “You do know that was kinda creepy right?”

Castiel looked at him again.

“My apologies. I got lost in thoughts.”

“Well I hope it won’t happen on battlefield.” Dean said frowning but Castiel could see a small smile in the corner of his lips. It was a half-joke Cas realized after a few moments, he knew there were humorous people who liked to make a joke from situations like this. It was a defensive mechanism too. Gabriel used it a lot.

Castiel smiled back at him, letting him know he understood.

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked away.

Castiel couldn’t quite understand the emotion and reason behind the reaction but decided to leave it.

After a few moments of silence Dean surprised the formal Angel with a question.

“Do you really think you are a Hunter now?”

Castiel looked up from his pillow he played with.

“I officially became a Hunter the time when I got the mark of Protection. It makes me a part of your team.”

Dean frowned.

“I meant do you feel like a Hunter now? Or you’re feeling closer to an Angel?”

This question got Castiel. What is it feels like to be a Hunter? What is it feel like to be an Angel? He could never really figure these questions before, although he thought about the latter very often. He couldn’t really find the answer in himself but he had a feeling it must be there somewhere. He simply couldn’t wrap his hand around it.

“I don’t really know.” he answered honestly. “I could never really relate with the Angel’s way of thinking but I did my best to cooperate with them and help them with all my power for Gabriel. I couldn’t really figure Hunters out yet but I will put the same force into becoming one of you as I did with Angels. I want to understand both of your way of thinking.”

He was surprised to see Dean smiling sadly.

“You don’t really understand family right?”

Castiel tilted his head.

“We here, Hunters are a family not just a gang. We’re caring with each other in ways that has nothing to do with our purposes. If you keep thinking like you do you will never be one of us.”

Dean left the room after that.

Castiel was alone again with his thoughts and his new room. The night felt like nothing he would be able to understand here. 

¬¬¬¬--------------------------  
Dean’s hand wondered towards his phone again.

He felt the need to hear his brother’s voice again. He would want to talk with him about everything that happened, about Azazel, about his father’s stubbornness and about the Angel (Castiel if he remembered correctly). 

He desperately wanted to hear everything about his brother. Is he okay he wondered? How is it going with him in school? Does he have friends? A girlfriend maybe? Dean remembered how stubborn Sammy always was with girls. Nothing like his brother.

Sammy always had deeper feelings in these things then Dean. He always saw the bright side of everything except his family. Cas kind of reminded Dean of him when he stroked the rock wall with that softness in his blue eyes.

Dean smiled and noted Cas would be a good nickname for the Angel. He seemed tense but not at all that bad as Dean has imagined. He kind of felt bad for leaving him with those harsh words he said. He after all couldn’t possibly expect him to understand Hunters right away.

However it caught him by surprise how he couldn’t understand the concept of family.

It was weird to Dean; he was raised in the idea of family being everything.

Cas seemed so different. He seemed like someone who had no idea how important close relationship was. He hadn’t even know how close he was with Angels.

Dean wondered if it’s something in Castiel’s personality or the hierarchy of Angels. Maybe both.

He – no matter how it was - simply couldn’t be angry at the Angel. Family was a complicated thing.

Dean put his phone away. He had no idea if he could talk to Sammy even if he could make himself to finally push the call button; even if Sam decided to answer the call.

He didn’t have time to do this and it would be disobedience towards his father anyway.

He simply just lay down in his bed, closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to come and take him.


	5. I flew too high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, get ready for some fluff now, 'couse here starts the romantic story line!  
> And now I have a story board too, so I don't have to worry about this never getting to anywhere. :D  
> I made a new reading of Carry on wayward son just for this fanfic so those who have a similar way of thinking as mine might get some spoiler if they know the lyrics of the song.
> 
> Let's light this candle! ;)

The next few days were really eventful to Castiel.

Dean showed him the whole bunker, taught him how to use guns and how to make a burger. 

Castiel was not really interested in the guns at first; he was good with his angel blades and could fight with it perfectly. Not to mention guns were loud and cold. Castiel had his own fighting style and intended to keep it.

But then Dean showed him how to shoot demons from a big distance, and he was really cool at it, so Castiel thought maybe it might be useful for him in the future.

As for making burgers Cas (as Dean started to call him on his second day) was really grateful. He had never eaten such a delicious thing in his entire life as beef burger.

When he ate one first time he felt like he has just found the food what was meant to make him feel all his most favorite feelings. All his own positive feelings. They were all in just one bite. Happiness, love, home, gratitude, fondness and he could go on. He never knew food can make him feel such things, with Angels the only thing they ate was salad. Castiel didn’t like salad, it was monotonous, boring and always freezing cold. Burgers were warm.

He remembered Dean’s smile when he described him what he felt from burgers. It was an amused but far from biting smile; one really honest smile which he realized was really rare from Dean. It made Cas smile too.

Dean was a hard trainer, but he was really fair too.

At their first training they started with a knife match against each other because Dean wanted to size up Castiel’s level of strength.

When Castiel won after a few hours of hard fight all Dean said was a flushed “Not bad”. He didn’t start to whine for a return match just told Cas he should watch out for the slackening of his wrist.

Castiel really admired how Dean had eyes for all of the weak points of one’s fighting skills. Turns out Dean were one of the best fighters of the Hunters not just because of his strength but also because of his sharp eyes when it came to weaknesses. Dean never even let a weakness get lost in his mind, he made sure to write down everything in an old journal. Later he told Cas it was his father’s once. He said it with a fondness Cas couldn’t really wrap his hands around. He supposed it was one strange combination of respect, love and fear.

Castiel was also quickly told that he can’t just wonder around between Hunters in a suit. They said something like: “Some of us might think you were some of those feathery bitches and chop your head down.”

Cas didn’t really understand at first why would they think he had an inappropriate job because of his suit but Dean soon told him that the Hunter was talking about Angels just in an offensive way. Castiel tried really hard to understand the thing called swearing which was a common thing between Hunters but it proved to be quite hard given it was something forbidden for him in his entire life.

There were plenty new things Cas started to catch about Hunters and every little thing he listed and intended to build in his own form of interacting and presence.  
After the suit incident he decided to start it with getting some dirty clothing.

He himself was not supposed to leave the bunker without a Hunter’s attendance so he talked about his plan with Dean.

“What the actual fuck?” Was his trainer’s first reaction

“Clothing changes one’s behavior in a great measure. I want to make sure to get the essence of being a Hunter by wearing similar clothes.”

Castiel repeated with the same serious face.

“Men, you got it all wrong. We’re just wearing random clothes for a long time, we’re not told what kind of thing to wear. That would be really weird.” Dean said with a huff.

“Then can you please make it clear what kind of aspects do you consider when choosing the convenient attire?” Castiel asked with growing curiousness.

Dean snorted with a grin.

“Seriously man, what kinda language are you using?” He laughed a bit and said “You know it’s not really a matter of “aspects”. “ He made quotation marks with his hands “We just wear what we like and end of the story. But if you really want to I can take you to a store and you can choose something. That suit of yours is real strange here that’s for fucking sure.”

Castiel noted the use of quotation marks in his head.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you for your kindness.”

Dean looked at him with a smirk.

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel didn’t understand what made Dean that happy about his gratefulness but didn’t ask. It was out of his scope.

Dean made sure to ask for the permission of his father then took Castiel out of the bunker. They sat in Dean’s car called Baby which Cas realized had a quite comfortable furniture.

Dean turned on the radio first, engine just then. Cas heard the radio starting to play a very familiar music which he could remember he hated with all his heart. It was Carry on wayward son from Kansas. Castiel leaned forward to ask Dean to change the channel but he suddenly heard Dean singing with the song. 

It was nothing like Gabriel’s soft humming, Dean sang with all his force, voice and heart. He was loud and knew the whole lyrics by heart and didn’t even realize Castiel watching the moving of his lips from all the passion he sang with.

Castiel leaned back and listened to the man’s voice. He listened to the lyrics and the raw emotions Dean sang it. He began to really like the song.

He didn’t even realize when he started to sing its refrain too. The words just rolled down on his lips as they drove towards the nearest town.

“Carry on my wayward son  
There’ll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don’t you cry no more.”  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
When they got out of the car Dean started to lead Cas towards the nearest clothing shop. They stepped in hurriedly, Castiel was not supposed to be out for a long time.

“Hi there sweetheart!” He greeted the cashier with a big flirty smile. “We’re here to get my friend there…” He waved towards the ex-Angel “some more normal cloth. Can you please show him around? Cas is not exactly a shopping person.”

The blond girl looked at Castiel who was watching a glowing sale panel with big interest.

“I could tell that…” The girl said looking back at Dean.

“Well he wasn’t out here in a long time. He became a bit weird ya know.” Dean answered with the same smile and a wink. “But I would be really grateful for your help.”  
The girl flushed.

“Of course… I can help. I will show him around then…” She stuttered and hurried towards Cas who apparently tried to catch the flashing lights on the panel. She glanced back at Dean with a deepening blush and turned back towards Castiel.

Dean started to wander around as the girl got out of sight. He took a glance at the clothes casually, trying to get something that would fit to Cas.

Flannel jacket. Too sloppy.

A light blue little coat. Matches to Cass’s eyes but too much of a knockout.

A puffer. Well that’s a no call.

Leather coat. Seriously what the hell?

Then Dean’s eyes found a trench coat.

Well that’s a big Yes.

He took the trench coats down, choose the matching size, put the others back, tore out the thief blocker, threw it into a bin and walked out with the coat.

When he was out he went back to the Impala and took out his phone. He wrote a message to Cas.

“Come out, come back to Baby, choose something little thing and buy it. I have something for you.”

Castiel came out a few minutes later. He got in the car and looked at Dean questioningly.

“So, what did you buy?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Cas showed up a blue tie with white stripes.

Dean laughed and nodded. He figured it will be hard for the Angel to loosen up a bit.

He showed the trench coat to Cas.

“I found this and I guessed it would suit you so… right. Try it on.”

Castiel looked at the trench coat with his head tilted to the side and then he put it on.

It seemed to fit Castiel’s character perfectly and he seemed to like it too. Dean was proud of himself.

More than proud when Cas flashed him a light smile and said “Thank you Dean”.

“Oh come on man, it’s nothing.” Dean shook the feeling off. He really missed Sammy. “Do you wanna walk a bit in the park? We still have some time.” Castiel smiled and nodded.

“It sounds “awesome”.” He said making quoting marks with his hands and with all the honest happiness in his eyes.

Dean froze and then started to laugh harshly. He patted the other man’s shoulder.

“Sure it does.”

They got out of the car and headed to the park.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Castiel kneeled on the side of the lake of the park watching deep in the eye of a turtle. He did this for 10 minutes now and he still didn’t see it blinking. He supposed either it has a mechanism for not blinking because of its underwater lifestyle or it blinks when he blinks.

Then the turtle blinked.

Castiel blinked too snapping out of his thoughts. He then smiled and reached out for the little being.

The turtle got back into its shell immediately.

Castiel frowned. It was a defensive mechanism he understood that. But he wasn’t about to hurt the little thing. So why was it so afraid then?

“Cas, we should go.”

He heard Dean’s voice.

He slowly turned his head back. The man was standing behind him.

“Can I have a few more minutes please? I want to make sure the turtle knows I don’t want to hurt him.” Castiel said looking up deep in Dean’s eyes.  
Dean sighed and sat down beside him.

“You know it won’t come out right? You scared him. It’s just in his nature to hide away from anything that might mean harm. It’s not your fault.”

Castiel didn’t really listen to him he just stared into the shell with wide blue eyes concentrating on everything positive he felt.

Dean huffed.

“You can’t even hear me can you?”

Cas didn’t answer. He just stared.

Suddenly the turtle slowly poked his head out again. Castiel smiled at it then slowly reached forward and petted his shell. The turtle just looked up at him.

Dean’s jaw fell.

“How did you do that?”

Cas looked up at Dean still petting the animal.

“While this might sound ridiculous but the secret is never giving up and thinking positively. It gives you strength to go on.”

Castiel taught of the time when Gabe though him that. He had been really sad about his father at that time, because the man had shouted with him and his brothers a lot and never stopped drinking.

He had started to lose his hope to ever get his father back but then Gabe sat next to him and said.

“Hey, wanna know a secret baby bro? Daddy’s just like this because he feels like he lost us. He wrote that book about us, and now that the family is broken he can’t find the strength to write. But ya know what? Let him know that you’re here for him. Show him your positive side. Let’s see if you can get him be kind to you again, ok?”

So Castiel had started to act kind and caring towards his father even when he had shouted. And so his Daddy had started to act like himself around him again just like Gabriel had said.

But unfortunately Castiel’s brothers never did the same, they had started to walk their own way and reorganize the hierarchy of Angels.

Dad had never stopped drinking and soon got hit by a car when he was out to buy some more beer.

Rafael had said he was a shame because he didn’t die like a soldier. He said he ran away instead of getting rid of his problems.

He was probably right. But Castiel thought Dad was still part of the family and they shouldn’t talk about him like that.

That’s how he became Naomi’s first client.

The shame of Angels.

The one who was sent to the Hunters.

“Are you ok, man? You’re looking pale.”

Dean’s voice snapped him out.

“I’m fine.” He said on a throaty voice, looking away.

Dean frowned.

“You certainly don’t seem like it. I’ll take you home and see if you have a fever. Let me help you up…” Dean reached towards Castiel but he snapped his hand away.

“I told you I’m fine!” Castiel shouted as he stood up quickly and backed a step away.

Then he suddenly tripped in a rock and fell backwards right in the lake.

He felt nothing more than fear; he reached forward but could just grip the thin air. He closed his eyes.

And then suddenly he felt a big strong hand around his wrist pulling him up.

He opened his eyes to see green eyes wavering with worry.

He stared at them. He stared at them for a long time, trying to dig deep down in them, down to the soul of this strange Hunter who choose to save an Angel, an Angel who was nothing better than a turtle.

Dean’s eyes were an unsolvable mess of feelings he had never seen before.

Then Dean turned away and started to walk back towards where he parked with Baby.

“It would have been a shame to let your brand new coat to get wet immediately wouldn’t it?”

Cas just stood there grabbing his new trench coat tight.

“Yeah. It would.”  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Castiel went back to his room after they got home.

He hummed Carry on wayward son as he showered and got ready to sleep.

“Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher…”

Castiel put down his trench coat in the end of his bed, lay down and closed his eyes just to see green eyes in his dream.

“… But I flew too high.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some comments on this chapter. I'm feeling so happy for writing it and I would love to hear some oppinion! So... anyone? Please...?


End file.
